


Not So Kinky Phil

by Lizzyboo



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Discussion of kinks, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzyboo/pseuds/Lizzyboo
Summary: “Are you planning to make all our videos extremely sexual from now on or is it just a gamingmas thing? Because I need to know how to prepare myself for the future.” Dan says, steping a little closer to Phil, looking at him pointedly.'(basically my take on Phil's kinky comments in the last few videos)





	Not So Kinky Phil

When they walk PJ and Sophie out the door there’s a sense of relief in Phil’s stomach and he feels a little bit of tension seeps out of his body. 

He likes hanging out with his friends, especially with PJ and Sophie. He genuinely has fun whenever they spend time with them and never feels awkward or anxious like he sometime does with other people he has to interact with.

He has known PJ for years. PJ’s one of the first people who ever reached out to Phil from the YouTube community when he was just starting to gain some kind of popularity and they just clicked, right from the start.

They’re not as close as they used to be. They mostly have different group of friends now, and they live far enough from each other that the excuse of not being able to travel all that way just to meet up in their tight schedules is valid and understandable. But still, there is always a warm spot in his heart for PJ, always a sense of comfort and fondness and easiness that comes with seeing each other.

And still, there is something about the part of the day when guests leave his and Dan’s home and it’s finally just the two of them alone again that makes him let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and let his body slouch and deflate a bit. 

It’s been a good day. They filmed two videos and went to winter wonderland and had a fun time with friends they haven’t got to spend time with in a while. But now, more than anything, he just wants to sit in silence on the couch and maybe watch some baby giraffe videos and have Das sit on the other end and nudge him with his foot from time to time. 

He’s wild like that. 

And when Dan finally closes the door after a final wave and a call of “bye! Come visit us again soon,” Phil is leaning against the wall next to him and thinking about the pizza they really shouldn’t order because they had a proper dinner earlier but he still kind of craves. He’s about to consult Dan on that issue when Dan turns around and looks at him with a knowing look. 

“What?” Phil asks, because that look never comes without some kind of a lecture and they already discussed the yet another cereal incident this morning and really besides that he was on his best behavior the entire day. 

Dan crosses his arms over his chest and frowns at him, but under the scolding expression there is an amused one and Phil knows that he’s not actually in trouble. 

“Are you planning to make all our videos extremely sexual from now on or is it just a gamingmas thing? Because I need to know how to prepare myself for the future.” Dan says, and he steps a little closer to Phil, looking at him pointedly.

“I do not make our videos extremely sexual,” Phil protests, but honestly he’s having a hard time keeping the smile from his face and he can see Dan’s about to crack at any moment as well. 

And he does. Only 3 seconds later Dan’s letting out a loud bark of laughter and he lets his arms go from his chest to his sides and Phil can’t help but giggle a little as well. 

“You are so full of it,” Dan says, and he’s looking at Phil fondly now with his dimple on full display. 

He’s taking another step closer to Phil, putting both his hands on his waist and pulling him closer until their chests are pressed together and Phil can feel Dan’s warmth through his jumper. 

“You want everyone to think you’re this edgy kinky guy now when in reality you’re the most vanilla person I know.” Dan says and Phil can feel his cheeks heating up. 

“I am not always vanilla,” he manages to say but his voice is a little too whiny and his face is a little too pink and Dan just laughs at him again. 

“Oh trust me, as a person that shared your bed for the last 8 years I think I’m qualified to say you’re as vanilla as it gets.” He says, and he’s leaning down to kiss one of Phil’s flaming hot cheeks, tightening his arms around his waist. 

“Maybe you just don’t know that side of me yet,” Phil retorts, pouting at Dan, slightly offended by the accusation. 

“Oh is that so?” Dan is full on smirking at him now which makes Phil pout even more. 

“So when am I going to get to know this side of you then? Mm?” he leans down again, kissing Phil’s other cheek and then lets his lips travel down to his jaw. 

“Are we going to start role playing in the bedroom? Do you want to wear some sexy outfits for me? Because I can roll with that,” Dan says, and his lips are still pressed to Phil’s skin and Phil feels a mixture of arousal and embarrassment so he says nothing, but lets his arms wrap around Dan’s shoulders, pinching his skin between his fingers as a sign of dissatisfaction. 

Dan chuckles. “No? Do you prefer I buy some tentacle outfit instead? I can even lube it up for you and play out your wildest fantasies.” 

“You’re a jerk,” Phil says, but it comes out a little bit breathy because Dan just moved his mouth to his neck and is kissing that one spot near his Adam’s apple that never fails to make him a little weak in the knees. 

“Don’t like that one either? Okay, we can always do the male pregnancy thing, you seem to like that one the best.” He continues, letting his teeth graze Phil’s skin.

“Would you like that? Want me to fill you up with my babies don’t you?” 

He’s absolutely taking a piss now and Phil shoves him off with a half amused half grumpy “I hate you,” only to be pulled right back in for a tight hug by a laughing Dan who rubs his back with wide motions as a peace offering. 

“Stop being mean to me, you say way worse stuff than I do all the time,” Phil whines, but doesn’t really fight Dan’s hold on him, lets him squeeze his body a little tighter and laugh in his ear a little too loudly. 

“Yeah, but I’m not the innocent sunshine amazingPhil. I’m allowed to be crude.” 

“I wasn’t crude. And I’m not innocent. I can be kinky if I want, stop bullying me.” His voice is still pouty and he can feel Dan kissing the side of his head. 

“I’m sorry,” Dan says, but he’s still laughing and he doesn’t sound sorry at all.

“I can if I want,” Phil says again but his voice is quieter now.

“I bet you can,” Dan says it softly, fondly, and holds Phil just a little bit closer.

“But I don’t know about you, I love our sex life just the way it is, even with no tentacles. Don’t need all that when I have the sexiest guy ever who I’m absolutely in love with in there with me. All the other stuff just can’t quite compare,” Dan adds and Phil can feel his body flush all over. He pushes himself even closer to Dan, hiding his face in Dan’s neck with a whine.

“You can’t say sappy things like that!” 

“Of course I can.”

“No you can’t!” 

“Says who?” 

“Me!” 

“Well, we just establish that you say all kinds of crap I shouldn’t really listen to so…”

“I hate you,” Phil exclaims again, but the way he clings to Dan just a little bit more while saying it doesn’t do much to prove his point. 

“Sure you do,” Dan says, and he kisses the side of Phil’s head again and draws back a little to kiss his forehead as well, giving Phil’s waist one last squeeze before letting go, starting to Head to the lounge with a pink cheeked Phil following close behind. 

“Pizza?” Dan asks, turning half his body back to him, not missing the way a huge grin spread on Phil’s flushed Face. 

“Yes please,” Phil answers, and he feels warm and giddy and a little bit tired and he can’t even mind that the tone of his voice sounds a lot like ‘I love you I love you I love you’.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this in like half an hour so it might be shit (honestly i'm too tired to judge haha)  
> anyway, hope you liked it! leave a comment with your thoughts, and come say hello on tumblr!(phantasticlizzy)


End file.
